Tempting Fate
by Nikki Writes A Lot
Summary: While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.- Leonardo da Vinci. Sometimes fate is unavoidable as our heroes Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, and new comer to Lyle House Faith will learn the hard way in order to survive. Possible Simon/OC with Derek/Chloe Read and Review set in the Summoning.
1. Chapter 1- Faith

**Title: Tempting Fate**

**Author: Nikki Writes A Lot**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.- Leonardo da Vinci. Sometimes fate is unavoidable as our heroes Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, and new comer to Lyle House Faith will learn the hard way. Possible Simon/OC**

Chapter 1- Faith

_"To be heroic is to be courageous enough to die for something; to be inspirational is to be crazy enough to live a little." _

― _Criss Jami, _

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Her mother Karen's soft voice asked looking into her daughters eyes from the rear-view mirror.

Faith remained quiet as she looked outside her window staring at the blur that was Buffalo, New York.

Her mother had to be kidding, first she loses her best-friend and has a mental breakdown where flashes of people in need passed through her mind and she couldn't help them.

Not that'd she tell her mom that fact, she should be dead now, closing her eyes she could still feel the pain like hot lava pouring through her mind.

"You still have music and luckily you still have your singing voice." Her mother told her and Faith rolled her pale blue eyes letting her long red fall into her face leave it to her mother to find a way to see this a minor set back to her daughters fabulous future career as a singer no way.

This wasn't fair she wasn't crazy. This isn't a place for troubled teens it's a crazy house for teens. Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter, wondering if this was the right choice, but Lauren had promised this would be best for her little girl.

She didn't know why she trusted Lauren she hadn't seen her since...Karen shook it off her attention turning back to her daughter who had opted to put ear phones in her ears and Karen could her the soft lull of The Scientist playing...

As the car stopped Faith opened her eyes and sighed looking at the sign. "Lyle House." She read out loud her eyes narrowing slightly... This wasn't fair she wasn't crazy...yet.

As she got out of the car she was silent and sombre as her mom led her to the door.

A woman opened the door and smiled as though she was looking at a cancer patient a too sweet smile almost sickly smile. "You must be Faith, It's ok Karen I'll take her from her."

Karen hugged Faith and Faith barely hugged back as she let go she felt her mom slip something in her pocket.

Smoothly Faith let go and said a soft goodbye before following the nurse who introduced herself as inside. As she entered she felt a cold feeling was over her shuddering slightly Faith followed her to a small room where to other women were.

"Faith this is Mrs. Wang and Miss Van Dop." She introduced smiling Faith shook the women's hand introducing herself.

"I'm Faith Lewis." She said and Mrs. Talbot smiled at her. "Such good manners maybe you'll help your roommate develop some." She told her and Faith flashed a fake actors smile.

"Your roommate luckily isn't in now her names Tori just so you know." She told her as she gestured for her to put her things down and Faith looked around the room in her opinion looked creepingly well-organized.

"Is she OCD or something." She whispered under her breath before turning to Mrs. Talbot who disappeared, shrugging Faith started putting up her things. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a ring with an inscription in it slipping in on her finger.

As she did she felt a strange rush of power flow through her, with a shiver Faith shook it off and put in her headphones.

"_I leave the gas on, walk the alleys in the dark sleep with candles burning leave the door unlocked..."_ Faith sang softly to herself with a small smile in the mirror she sat on her night stand before continuing _"I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights did I get your attention 'cause I'm sending all the signs that-"_

A shy soft voice interrupted her song. "You have a really pretty voice." The voice and Faith jumped and turned around to see a much shorter girl with strawberry blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes staring at her nervously.

"H-Hi I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm Chloe." She said apologizing along with introducing herself with a small smile. "Faith, I'm Faith." Faith replied with a slight smile. "They asked me to show your around." She told her warming up and little, looking at her bed Faith shrugged following her out of the room.

Chloe led her to a room to a room which she assumed was the Kitchen and turned around smiling her. "I figured you'd be hungry." She explained and Faith smiled opening the cabinet and grabbing some graham crackers and offering some to Chloe who took a few with a smile.

After the girls had finished eating in silence, Chloe smiled awkwardly and Faith looked at her.

"So we should go..." She said trailing off standing up and Faith nodded. "Right just one second." She told her before grabbing more graham crackers and shrugging at Chloe's expression. "What? I need some for the road." She informed before following a giggle Chloe out of the room.

**Ok this is my first ever fanfiction and I really hope you like it next chapter Faith meets Simon, Tori, Rae, and of course Derek...Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- The wolf that needed shampoo

**Title: Tempting Fate**

**Author: Nikki Writes A Lot**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.- Leonardo da Vinci. Sometimes fate is unavoidable as our heroes Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, and new comer to Lyle House Faith will learn the hard way. Possible Simon/OC**

**AN: Thank You for the reviews I really appreciate them so here's my response to them below.**

**The Real Black Swan: Thank You so much for reviewing my story I absolutely love Drive, which not to sound pushy or anything update please.**

**OhNoCaineIsGone: That makes to of us then cause I love him too.**

**Guest: Don't Worry I intend to finish this story.**

**lily Lancaster: Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**CherrySlushLover: Can I just say I love your user name and I'm really happy you think it's brilliant, thanks for reviewing and I totally get what you mean it's pretty hard.**

**Chapter 2 - The wolf that needed shampoo...**

"_Things aren't often what they appear to be at first blush. But embarrassment is." ― Jarod Kintz_

"Hey who's this?" A voice asked Chloe and Faith turned around and standing there was a girl with copper skin and long dark curls.

"This the new girl Faith- which isn't me anymore?" Chloe informed her with a smile and the girl smiled at her.

"I'm Rae, welcome to Lyle House Faith." She introduced and Chloe looked at her. "Where a you headed?" She asked and Rae shrugged.

"I'm gonna go do laundry..." She told her and Chloe nodded, though Faith could tell that laundry was code name for something else. Sending her a smile that Faith quickly returned Rae walked away heading downstairs.

Chloe led her outside as she told her about her classes and Faith was barely listening as she looked around.

"Simon this is Faith-Faith?" Faith heard her say and she turned back to the conversation.

"Wha- Oh...hi?" Faith said nervously staring at the boy in front of her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, which was weird because he looked Asian.

"Was that racist?" Faith thought slash panicked before turning her attention back to Simon who was smiling at her awkwardly and looking at Chloe.

"I'm Faith, you know what - thank you Chloe for showing me around, nice to meet you Simon uh I'll go back to my room to finish unpacking." She stuttered before turning back and walking quickly back inside.

As she walked in she wondered what was wrong with her she never had trouble talking to boys before. At her old school she was considered to be a quite a flirt at times that was until she broke down and was considered crazy-nevermind.

She closed her eyes for and moment and shook her head a little and opened them again.  
That's when she saw it- it was a huge wolf standing in the hallway staring at her.

"W-wolf, I'm going nuts, no it's just hallucinations..." She stuttered closing her eyes and opening her eyes in the wolf's place she saw a huge boy with messy and greasy black hair and green eyes staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"What did you call me?" He practically barked at her and her eyes widened.

"Uhhh I said you should buy some shampoo specifically for your uuhhh oily hair and maybe invest in some proactive? Y-You can b-borrow mine- I'm not making fun of you I swear?" She said plastering a fake smile before attempting to rush past him but he grabbed her arm and he gave her a long look.

"Let me go before I call someone." She threatened and he let her arm go, turning so that she could see him as she walked away and like lightning she ran into the bathroom? Ok it was a bathroom, staring in the mirror she immediately began splashing water on her face and drying it off quickly she stared into the mirror.

"You didn't see anything ok, nothing, nothing at all." She stated to herself reaching her bag and starting to re-apply her mascara.

"You do know this is the boys bathroom right?" A voice said and Faith jumped smearing her mascara.

"Shit." She muttered, hurriedly wiping it off her eyelid. "It is?" She squeaked turning back to Simon who looked ready to burst out laughing seeing his face Faith looked around to see the urinals.

Her mouth formed an O and she immediately burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I'm gonna go..." Simon nodded at her and gave a soft laugh. "I'll show you where there the girls bathroom is." He offered, but Faith shook her head. "I'll go." She said bolting out of the bathroom and running right into another body.

"Are you ok?" It was Rae who gave her a glance and looked at the boys bathroom, her eyes widening as Simon came out and her eyes flickered to them both.

"This is so totally not what it looks like." The both said at the same time and Rae started laughing. "You walked into the boys bathroom?" She asked in a weak attempt to stop laughing as Faith nodded in conformation blushing red as her hair.

While Rae was laughing Simon sent Faith a small smiling before walking away briskly. "Come on where are you headed?" She asked her and Faith shrugged. "My room." She told her before walking away feeling completely mortified.

" The old Faith Lewis- I mean me, never gets nervous or flustered ever at least not before having a mental breakdown." She thought bitterly as she climbed up the stairs to her room.

As she entered she noticed all her stuff was out on the floor of the hallway and the door was closed. Faith tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Ok seriously whoever you are open the door?" She said and there was no response. "What's wrong?" Simon asked coming up behind her surveying her clothes on the floor as Faith pushed her underwear behind a large vase. "I got locked out apparently." She informed him gesturing to her clothes.

"Tori..." He muttered before knocking on the door. "Tori open the door." He called and almost immediately the door opened. "Hey Simon." The girl said she was about Faith's height at 5'6" with short black hair. Her smile dropped when she saw Faith standing there with her clothes and she sighed. "Oh I didn't know that was your stuff." She said innocently and Simon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tori this is your roommate Faith." He told her as Faith slipped past her and walked into the room putting her things back in place mouthing a thank you to him- to which her replied no problem with a wink as Tori rattled before he walked away.

Tori closed the door and went to her side of the room and didn't even bother to say a word to Faith which Faith was thankful for she didn't feel up to dealing with Tori now. Laying down on the bed she put her ear buds in and fell asleep.

**Yay my second chapter, I hope you don't mind her nervousness, but she saw a wolf then a boy. I'm trying my best to keep them in character so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon BYE.**

**Question of the Chapter- What do you think Faith's Power is? Answer in the your review. Again thank you for the reviews.**

**PS" Review please.**


End file.
